War Trio
by AshLynnGameVerse
Summary: Whoever thinks that the fight is only between Sky Army and Squid Army... they're wrong. This is the tale of the army nobody ever mentions. My fourth STOREH. Co-authored with xxCelestiaMCxx. WHY AM I SO RUBBISH AT SUMMARIES!


Ashlynn: Hey Blazicons! This is a CO-AUTHORED STORY with me and xxCelestiaMCxx!

Celestia: Hello everypeoples!

Ashlynn: I kicked Cera out for this story. Hahahahahaha.

Celestia: Those of you who don't know who Cera is should probably read some of Ashlynn's other stories.

Ashlynn: Yeah. Pleaze.

Celestia: And peoples who read my stories, well, I'm sorry for the lack of chapters, but don't expect any for the next... uh... 5 days because I am going places!

Ashlynn: That includes this story. And I won't be updating that often either, because something dreadful has happened.

Celestia: To both of us.

Ashlynn: REVISION FOR ALL THE FRIKKEN TESTS IN THE YEAR!

Celestia: AAGGGGHHHH IT'S SO UGLY! LOOK AT THE UGLY FACE OF REVISION!

Ashlynn: ... Anyway, enjoy the story.

* * *

**_(No POV)_**

So most people have heard of the Sky Army before, yes? And their long war with the Squid Army?

There's someone else involved in that. A whole other army, to be precise.

You are probably thinking, "Hey, wait a second. An entire army that nobody has ever heard of? And all these stories have been told about them."

But nobody ever sees the full picture, do they?

Let me introduce you to some of the Frost Army, or the Survivors as some people call them.

Their leaders are two stubborn, strong-minded girls. The first is Celestia, Notch's daughter, who was pushed off the Aether and landed in the water. She was rescued by Ashlynn, the second leader, squid hybrid and princess. The two agreed that they would try and stop the war between the armies that their kind supported.

Still confused? Fine. Let me take you back...

_**(Flashback to 3 Years Ago)**_

Celestia sat on the edge of the Aether, humming and swinging her legs. Her father often warned her not to go near the edge, but she disobeyed. It helped her relax.

She was playing with a cloud of mist when someone arrived behind her. Celestia turned and saw a man, dressed in black with a dark hood covering his face. He walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders.

"You will be too much trouble in the future," he hissed. "I would sell you - Notch's daughter would bring me a lot of money - but you are too powerful." And with that, he pushed her off the edge. She screamed, and caught a glimpse of her murderer and two pupil-less eyes.

Celestia tried to spread her wings, but the left one got stuck. She wriggled around, trying to free it, when she heard a snapping sound. A wave of pain rushed through her.

Then she fell into the sea.

Ashlynn swam into the room, not bothering to close the door ofter her. She wouldn't be staying long. She looked up at the squid-human that sat on the diamond throne. He swam over and smiled at her.

"Hello, Ashlynn," he said in plain English. She smirked at this, and replied, "Retap tse diuq?" which, translated from Squid, means 'what is it, father?'

The king smiled wider. "Subinimoh merol supo ibit muilixua em da etagergnoc. Ileac muticrexe da ommi," he told her. Or 'I need you to gather information on the humans. The Sky Army to be precise.' Ashlynn frowned.

"Aem diuq?" or 'why me?'

"Tnederc se sulos. Marepo mutnat, Ashlynn, tecalp?" or 'you are the only one they will believe. Please, Ashlynn, only one more time?'

She sighed. "Ruterecillop ihim suilem des, eneb edlav," or 'very well, but you had better promise'.

"Ottimorp." 'I promise'.

Ashlynn swam away. She did not like going up to the surface, but she was the only one who could make her tentacles disappear. Without them, she looked like an ordinary human.

Having prepared everything, she left the palace, then the kingdom. This was when a large splash next to her made her curse and make her tentacles vanish. Ashlynn looked at the shape. It had feathery wings, but was otherwise a human. "I better save it - or her, it looks like."

She swam to the shore, pulling the winged girl with her. There was an abandoned shelter near the ocean that she knew about, and soon both of them were inside. On closer inspection, the girl was actually an angel, and she had damaged her wing on the fall. Ashlynn dug around in her bag until she found a small vial, smaller than normal potions. She poured a few drops onto the injured wing, and watched with satisfaction as the sticking-out area pushed itself down and healed.

Ashlynn lay down beside her and waited for morning.

* * *

Ashlynn: YAY! Both of us are in the story! Of course, I'm way better. Everyone knows that.

Celestia: Shutup. Or I will summon Cera. An angry Cera.

Ashlynn: *shuts up*

Celestia: So peoples reading this from my page, look at AshLynnGameVerse's profile. Cos she's a kewl person.

Ashlynn: And those reading from my page... don't look at xxCelestiaMCxx's profile. Cos I'm so much better.

Celestia: HEY! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!

Ashlynn: ... Dammit.

Celestia: *summons Cera* Cera, attack Ashlynn!

Ashlynn: OH NOTCH EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Cera: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *gets out TNT*

Ashlynn: Wait, where did you get TNT?

Cera: Doesn't really matter. *traps Ashlynn in a TNT cage*

Celestia: I'm just watching this and being very helpful.

Cera: *lights TNT* Any last words?

Ashlynn: Uh... Cera and Celestia, sitting in a-

Cera: SHUT UP! *cheeks go red* *TNT explodes*

Celestia: What did she say?

Cera: You don't need to know...

Celestia: Uhhh... Ok then.

Cera: Well, we should probably end this chapter with a bang.

Celestia: Y- hang on a second...

Cera: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *explodes everything*

Ashlynn: Hey.

Cera: But Ashlynn, you died!

Ashlynn: I'm a ghost.

Cera: ... *summons Herobrine*

Ashlynn: CERA WHY DO YOU MAKE THESE AWFUL DECISIONS?! *runs*

Herobrine: Come back! I just wanna eat your soul! *runs after Ashlynn*

Sky: Yay! You put in a quote from my mod showcase!

Cera: This is getting out of hand. BAI BLAZICONS!


End file.
